


Ruby and Emerald

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Series: Jade and Snow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sequel, Time Skips, Weddings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: It's been five years. Five years since the war had ended. Five years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. It's been five years since Draco and Harry finally found peace.  A sequel to "Jade and Snow", follow the next five years after the war with Draco and Harry as their struggle to find peace grows into something more.I don't own Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Jade and Snow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ruby and Emerald

It's been five years. Five years since the war had ended. Five years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. The war was bloody and many great and evil witches and wizards lost their lives. Draco had finally taken the stand and stood next to Harry against Voldemort. He knew what he was doing yet he couldn't find it in his heart to care. The only thing he could find in his heart was the unyielding love for Harry. But that love quickly turned into remorse as Harry's death became clearly necessary. With one final kiss and a promise to keep living Draco had let go of his forbidden lover and continued to fight in his name. Remorse had turned into a blazing field of joy as he kissed the bloody lips of his "dead" lover with a promise to keep living. It's been five years since Draco and Harry finally found peace.

It's been four years. Four years since the public finally caught wind of the two men's passionate romance. Four years since Harry and Draco's peace seemed to be broken. After the war Harry wanted no more limelight so the two heroes bought a small house in the countryside. Draco had started to take lessons on becoming a healer and Harry was content to just live his life at the moment. They weren't hiding their relationship but just hiding from the public in general. Ron and Hermione had eventually convinced them to join in on a night out on the town. One lucky camera had caught a photo of a sweet kiss between the two and the next morning's paper was filled with the spicy new story. With the attention came the hate and the fear of the world's savior having a homosexual romance. But with the hate came the support. All and all Harry and Draco's peace wasn't broken, after all they didn't let the nasty lies in the paper affect them or their relationship. So it's been four years since the public's peace was broken.

It's been three years. Three years since Draco had designed and bought the perfect ring. A silver ring in the shape of vines with emerald leaves curling up to a ruby rose. Never say Draco didn't pay for the absolute best. The ring was made and was hiding in a black box under the bathroom floor board. It's been three years since Harry had designed and bought the perfect ring. A simple enough silver band encrusted with small diamonds all leading up to the half emerald half ruby heart. The ring was made and was hiding in a black box in the back of the closet. Three years since two lovable idiots were too scared to ask the question that has been on their tongues since the war and ruin their peace.

It's been two years. Two years since Harry knelt on one knee and presented his ring in the most expensive restaurant in France on their anniversary. At the sight of the ring Draco spat out his wine and started to laugh. Before Harry could even begin to feel dejected Draco pulled out his own ring box and knelt in front of a still kneeling Harry. The ordeal ended with both men laughing and slipping the respective rings on each other's fingers and sharing a sweet and passionate kiss. Technically neither of them said "yes" but it was clear that "no" was not an option. It's been two years since more than just "peace" became the goal.

It's been a year. A year of preparations and loving looks. Draco's father had practically disowned him after the war but his mother was more than happy to finally plan her son's wedding. It was a year of colors and flowers and suits and anything else you could think of. It was to be a small wedding in France's countryside with only their closest friends and family attending. Both Harry and Draco had custom made suits. Harry's was black with emerald green embroidery going down the seams. Draco's was white with silver embroidery and a silk red rose sewn to the front. Their wedding was going to be perfect with silver, emerald, and ruby colors. It's been a year since more than just "peace" was being planned.

It's the day. The day of the wedding between two people who never believed they would have this day. The wedding was in a field and the sun was shining on a beautiful spring day. The chairs were braided together with silver silk and red roses. The altar was under an arch of red and black roses. Harry stood at the altar with Arthur Weasley ready to marry them. Harry could feel sweat running down his forehead and gave Ron a thankful nod when handed a handkerchief. The music started to play and Harry looked down the aisle. Little Teddy was walking down the aisle wearing a baby blue suit throwing rose petals onto the silk covered ground, and behind him was Draco. Draco, being walked down the aisle by his mother, wore his white and silver suit and was holding a bouquet of red and black roses. His silver hair was braided into a flower crown of red roses with silver glitter shimmering in the sunlight. Harry felt his breath halt as he looked at his husband to be walking to him with a rare blush dusting his cheeks. Eventually Draco had reached the altar and the ceremony began. Of course neither of them listened to Arthur as they both stood transfixed on each other with equal disbelief that this was their reality. Eventually the trance was broken and after exchanging vows and rings they finally heard the words both had dreamed about, "You may now kiss the groom". Finally the two lovers locked lips and became lost in each other as their marriage finally came into fruition. Today was the day two star crossed lovers finally found more than just "peace" and the world's heroes finally got their seemingly impossible Happily Ever After.


End file.
